


Ain’t no mountain high enough

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Celebrations, Crying, Death, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Gamora's death, Hugs, Infinity War, Kissing, Love, Marriage, Party, Peter cry, Sad, Suffering, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: Peter didn't even notice when he disappeared from Titan. All he knew was that Gamora was dead, Thanos had defeated them all, decimated half the universe, and now he was thrown on the rocky ground of a cold, dark, unknown place. As silent and sad as death. And suddenly he thinks of her. And that she died alone. And it hurts more than knowing that half the universe is gone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and Avengers and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel.
> 
> This same story is being posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.

**Chapter 1 – I’m here, love**

                “But what...” Peter started confused as he appeared on a rocky, cold ground, he was on Titan a second ago.

                The place was dark and mist was around. Looking up he saw the night sky shrouded in the same fog, which prevented him from seeing the stars, as well as a huge stone wall. The top of a cliff? The wind was cold and if it wasn't his jacket he would probably feel cold. He sat down and tried to reason. Gamora dead, Thanos defeating them all on Titan, Mantis disappearing, then Drax, and Peter remembered feeling something strange, then nothing.

                “What the hell is this place?”

                The terran rose and only his footsteps echoed in the deadly silence of the place. There was a somber aura around that made him fear the noise he made as he moved. He walked a little further in the mist, with a hand on his blaster for possible surprises. But he not only stopped walking as his world collapsed with the sight in front of him. Peter didn't want to go, he was afraid of the second he would confirm Nebula's words not only with his eyes, but with the touch. But what kind of heartless coward would he be? After his mother, she was the most important woman in his life fall there.

                First Peter took a deep breath, then he began to cry as he walked the rest of the way up to her and he fell to her side. Blood stained the corner of her lips, and so did her hands, Peter noticed as he held one of them.

                “Even more alone...” he cried. “Forgive me, love,” he whispered close to her face.

                Gamora coughed suddenly and more blood streamed down her lips as she opened her eyes. Peter was silent at once, trying to find her gaze, but Gamora didn't look at him.

                “Hey, darling... Look at me,” he said, gently caressing her hair.

                Gamora still didn’t look at him, but her eyes widened and blinked.

                “Peter...”

                It was a whisper so low he almost didn’t hear it.

                “I'm here, right here,” he replied, bringing his face close to hers so she could see him.

                She took a breath and looked at his face. Then she shuddered and tears took in her eyes.

                “Hey... I'm here, it's going to be okay now.”

                A small smile appeared in the corner of the warrior's lips, half of happiness, half of sadness, she knew that both knew that this couldn't end well. The blood in her mouth, some broken bone could be hurting some organ, maybe some damage in her cybernetics...

                “He did it to you... And left you here alone,” the Star lord spoke with a distant look. “I almost killed you... I almost killed you myself,” his voice failed in the last words.

                Peter returned to reality when Gamora's fingers, almost without strength, held his.

                “No… Thanos… Jewel... Sacrifice...,”  she said trying to summarize what had happened. “You, never...”

                Peter let the tears roll freely over his face again as he watched her speak with her eyes closed again.

                “I missed you... You're with me now,” she whispered, so low that he almost didn't understand. “Just do it... Be with me, my Star Lord.”

                Peter nodded, though she wasn't seeing him, and he noted the unnatural, uncomfortable angle of her limbs. He didn't want to lift her body, every time she moved much more blood left her lips, at some point that would suffocate her. Then he would be as careful as he could.

                “Honey...” he said softly stroking her fingers in his hand.

                “I trust you... I love you.”

                “I love you too, more than anything,” he replied putting a careful kiss on her forehead.

                Gamora's eyes narrowed and tears ran to the floor. Peter wiped them away, and took her bent leg as best he could to place it next to the other, it didn't look broken, but as smooth as the movement had been, Gamora screamed and shivered when he did, sparing him work pulling her other arm close when she did it herself.

                “I'm sorry,” he said desperately, kissing her forehead again.

                Tears of pain and a stronger breath came from her for a moment.

                “C-cold...” the warrior muttered, seeming to lose more and more the contact with Peter.

                He immediately took off his jacket and laid it on her.

                “Stay with me... Peter... Sunshine...”

                The Star Lord hid his face with one hand as he collapsed in tears as quietly as he could. She didn't call him that much that way, but when she did she wanted to express the deepest emotions in her heart. For an instant he leaned over her, and opening her eyes slightly, Gamora took advantage of the movement to kiss his forehead. A faint and quick touch, but Peter felt it.

                “I know, I know...” he replied through his tears. “Me too.”

                He met her brown eyes as he looked at her, and he bent to kiss her after that last exchange of glances. He lay next to her, not caring about the cold ground. One of his hands folded his fingers with hers under his jacket. The other caressed the silver markings on her cheek. She must have been afraid, she must have been desperate, she must have been sad, she must have cried and screamed and fought to avoid it. Now Gamora had something to live for. And Thanos had stolen this from her for the second time. Peter would never forgive him for putting out that light.

                “I don’t want to go...” she cried softly.

                “You're not alone,” it was the only thing Peter could think of. “I love you very much. Very much, my Gamora.”

                “My love..." it was the last and lowest whisper that left her lips, Peter practically just read her lips.

                And the Star Lord wept again, now able to hold her without her screaming, without her suffering. This was the second worst day of his life.


	2. A world much brighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the events in this chapter have been suggested by Doctor_Anthony. I really liked the ideas, thank you very much. =D

                “Peter...”

                The echo came to his ears some time later.

                “Peter...”

                “Cold...”

                He was hugged more tightly. Who was holding him on the lap?

                “Babe...”

                It wasn't his mother's voice, but it was kind of the same. The green eyes opened, staring at the sky completely orange. They were below what appeared to be the entrance structure of a temple. Everything was light, and everything was orange... And waves caressed his legs. The feeling was strange, because the water didn't seem to soak his clothes. And someone was actually holding him.

                “Nightmare?”

                “Mora...”

                “Confused?”

                “How not? How do we... What is this place? You...” He took a deep breath, bringing his hand up to her cheek and caressing with his thumb, Gamora closed her eyes and took his hand in her face, turning her face to kiss his palm long.

                There was no blood on her lips, she didn’t scream in pain, she looked strong and healthy as it should be.

                “Calm down,” she murmured, interlacing her fingers with his and looking at him again.

                When Peter stared at her, he saw tears in her brown eyes and sat down, immediately pulling her into a hug. Gamora buried her face in his neck and shuddered as she allowed herself to cry. Peter held her steadier, mimicking her gesture. He would explore that strange place, what had happened, and how to get out of it later. Gamora was the most important of all now. All Peter wanted wasn't to wake up again in another nightmare without her, whatever it was that was happening.

******

                “I am Groot!!” The adolescent tree exclaimed with joy as he ran through the tree-lined avenue of the Avengers complex along with Clint's children, who was with his wife talking to Sam and Happy.

                The three of them were laughing. Despite the arrogance of adolescence, Groot still managed to be incredibly kind, careful and agreeable with children. He had also become a close friend of Peter Parker, who was now together with his aunt May, talking to the newlyweds Tony and Pepper. The other Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy were scattered around the place interacting with each other, and a few other Asgardians who had fled from the Thanos attack.

                “I never thought we were getting married at a triple wedding,” Peter commented as Gamora hugged him. “Tony didn't have time to tell me about his until it was all over and we could meet at that post-Thanos party in Wakanda. And then we were told about Wanda and Vision.”

                “Post-Thanos? Is this what you want to call the new period of our lives?”

                Peter laughed, hugging her harder and staring at her.

                “Let's think of something better. Hey...” He laughed again. “When Scott and Hope met us in the soul stone dimension, I couldn't help but remember you being ironic with Rock four years ago when you said someone in inches saved us. Now it's real.”

                Gamora laughed, with no effort to contain herself, with no weight in her eyes for that. Peter laughed with her, that was all he wanted to see from now on. The two of them kissed and then looked at one of the bluest, bright, and beautiful skies they had seen.

                The marriage had taken place within the Avengers complex. Tony had taken every precaution to ward off the press, as they called groups of people who constantly wanted news about famous people. Pepper put her hand on her face and shook her head when Tony, though making it clear that they didn't want to be bothered, agreed to make a short exhibition as Iron Man and say a few words. But the blonde didn't seem to be angry, when she looked at him there was a smile on her face. She wore a very handsome but simple white dress, preferring to put aside the extravagant earthy wedding dresses, her blond hair tidied up in a bun with a few curls. Tony wore his best suit, according to him, the best because it was what Pepper liked best. And both said they were holding a big surprise for some time at the wedding party.

                Peter and Gamora had also run away from the usual on Earth. They decided to dress with something closer to what they used to wear. Gamora in a black-and-reddish-brown dress with a few blank details that stood between elegant and discreet, sleeveless and with a knee-length skirt and black boots. Her hair was beautifully braided and adorned with beautiful white flowers created by Groot. Peter wore a light blue social shirt, black pants, black boots, and a black bow tie. The Avengers had suggested the clothes, and they accepted the suggestion. Wanda and Vision wore something similar, but Wanda's dress was pink to red, and Vision wore a shirt of the same color. The three couples had officialized the union about an hour ago, and everyone was so happy and thrilled that they were able to tear away even the toughest Avengers and Guardians like Natasha and Rocket.

                Awesome Mix songs mixed with other singles chosen by the Avengers. Some Peter knew, but several of them didn't, they looked new and different, but also good. Minutes ago Tony insisted on starting a karaoke to challenge some of his friends, and very insistently managed to make Steve Rogers sing along with him and Pepper. The two had finally settled their past differences. He managed to convince a few others too, including Scott and Hope to sing together. And he managed to persuade Thor, with a comment that the unmarried ladies would faint upon hearing him sing, which made the god and Valkyrie laugh. But the asgardian refused and just watched the blonde sing with Tony and Steve.

                It was a lot of fun, Peter and Gamora watched, sometimes admiring, sometimes laughing. Rocket and Mantis were sitting at a table next to the singers, Rocket looking indignant, and Mantis fascinated. Then they saw Shuri coming towards them. The Black Panther's sister, besides being monstrously intelligent, was very friendly and sociable. It was almost impossible not to become her friend in a few minutes, but it was very clear that when she needed to fight over something, she was as scary as Gamora.

                “Tony said you're the next,” she said.

                “What?” Gamora was taken by surprise.

                “Come on, honey,” Peter stared at her with that smile that made her heart melt. “You choose the song. I've heard you sing, I don't have words to describe how beautiful it is.”

                “We survived,” T'Challa suddenly appeared along with Nakia. “It's your marriage, we're all having fun together. Why not?” He spoke to Gamora with a gentle smile.

                Nakia smiled at the zehoberi and encouraged her. Gamora smiled back, they had become good friends of the people of Wakanda, where Nakia had married with T'Challa in the traditional rituals of their people before they left for New York.

                “All right.”

                Peter laughed louder, taking Gamora off the ground with a hug for a moment and pulling her toward the karaoke. She chose "Ain't no mountain high enough". That song marked the beginning of Gamora's new life with the Guardians as she entered in the Millano for the first time as an inhabitant of the ship, not just a temporary passenger. And the words said exactly what they would always do for each other. No distance would be large enough to prevent them from reaching each other and being together, not just her and Peter, all of them. Although Peter always sang to her, the zehoberi couldn't be sure what it would be like now, but it wasn't bad. Peter could sing well, though he always made sure she was better at it.

                “ _My love is alive, way down in my heart,_ _although we are miles apart,”_ Gamora was singing.

                “ _If you ever need a helping hand, I’ll be there on the double, just as fast as I can,”_ Peter continued.

                Drax now laughed, joyfully, not mocking, Mantis was accompanying him and clapping, Groot was dancing and Rocket was gaping. Nebula was quiet watching, but Gamora could see the small smile on the corner of her lips that she hid as fast as it appeared. Her sister would have much to relearn. The traumas inflicted on her since childhood, more than in any of them, many were irreversible, Gamora knew. But there was still a heart in her sister, and the zehoberi was willing to fight to retrieve it as much as possible. The two finished singing to the sound of the celebrations and applause of the others. Peter hugged her and Gamora buried her face into his chest.

                “Saw? You can do it. It doesn’t hurt,” he said in enough volume just for her to hear.

                Peter felt her smile against him and hug him harder. He smiled and led her toward the other Guardians to sit together. But everyone's attention was drawn when Tony picked up the microphone, holding Pepper's hand with his other hand. The blonde seemed to be thrilled with something, and she smiled.

                “No noise,” he said seriously, and everyone silenced. “There's something we both know for some time. We discovered soon that we arrived from Wakanda. But we have decided to keep you to this day for our own reasons.”

                “As long as you do not go and say "he" somehow survived...” Okoye said.

                “We can take the party somewhere else,” Dr. Strange joked.

                “You're full of jokes all of a sudden,” Tony commented.

                “It's nothing like that,” James Rhodes said with a smile.

                “Hey, you're not going to ruin the surprise!” Tony asked.

                James nodded, and from those who watched, Bucky questioned Tony silently raising an eyebrow.

                “Peter, come here. Yes, you, kid,” he said as Spider-Man, who was sitting next to Ned and May, stood.

                Peter walked over to Tony and Pepper, and the Iron Man stared at him.

                “I'll just ask one thing,” he said, seeing the boy's confused look, who had no idea why he had anything to do with that.

                “What do you think of being an older brother?”

                “What...?”

                Peter's silence was accompanied by everyone for a few seconds.

                “Really?!” He asked with a smile.

                “We can't promise he or she will have powers, but it's serious yes,” Pepper told him, equally smiling, eyes teary.

                Applause followed with murmurs of joy as the couple and the boy hugged each other, and the three of them returned to the crowd when Tony had the music reactivated. The Star Lord was thoughtful for a moment, and Gamora caught his attention.

                “Peter...?”

                “I just ... I was thinking about the future,” he replied turning to her and joining their hands together.

                Gamora smiled.

                “I want it, if that's what you're thinking.”

                “Really?” He asked softly, smiling.

                “I wouldn’t joke about it.”

                “No hurry, we'll just let it happen.”

                It was in those moments that Gamora loved him more, Peter was willing to do anything with her as long as she wanted it too, and he never hastened her.

                “Groot will appreciate that,” he said.

                “We all go.”

                They joined their foreheads and laughed together, exchanging a kiss and following to talk to Pepper and Tony.


End file.
